Fighting Off Isolation
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: All this bonding between Bumi and her son is starting to make Lin feel some interesting things. How is Skoochy going to handle a romantic relationship between the two.


_I do not own these characters, or profit from this story._

* * *

Most people assumed Lin Bei Fong didn't have feelings.

This was ridiculous of course, and anyone who watched her interact with her son and friends closest to her, would see just how deep her feelings could run.

But sometimes Lin could feel the isolation start to wear on her. It seemed the loneliness had gotten heavier as of late, mostly due to her sons success in his own relationship with Jinora.

Some nights Skoochy came home practically oozing happiness. It was a little bit nauseating. Not that Lin wasn't thrilled that he was happy, she just kind of wanted that happiness for herself as well.

She shook her head free of these thoughts, before turning her attention back to the work strewn on her desk.

"Ma'am" Lin looked up at the interruption.

"Commander Bumi is here to see you. He tried to sneak back here, but we caught him before he got very far."

Sighing in exasperation at the news, She reluctantly pulled herself to her feet.

Walking to the reception area, she caught snippets of laughter between her officers and Bumi. That man could make friends with inanimate objects.

The Commander spotted Lin and gave her an eager grin.

"Well if it isn't my favorite metal bender, no offense you guys." He threw this last part at the officers beside him, who snickered back in response. Lin favored him with a roll of her eyes.

"If you're here for Skoochy, he's out with Jinora."

"Oh I know that! I saw them walking in the park and I'm not sure an attack on the city could break their attention from each other. So I decided to come see you instead, besides you're prettier anyway."

This prompted more laughter from the officers listening in on the pair. An icy stare from the chief was enough to put them back in their places. Shooting a grin at the mollified metal benders. Bumi turned back to Lin with a hopeful expression on his face.

"So what do ya say, Linny? Wanna have dinner with your ol' pal?

"No, I have a lot of work to finish up on. And you need to be on your way out." She gave a pointed look towards the exit.

Bumi looked honestly stricken for a moment before nodding his head.

"Alright, I guess I'll catch you later than."

He playfully saluted to the other officers before making his way out, shoulders slumped uncharacteristically. Lin was starting to regret shooting him down so quickly, Maybe he had just wanted to spend more time with her, would that really be so bad?

Lin cast a glance at her officers who were trying to make themselves busy.

"I think…I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off, can you guys handle it?" The men all nodded their heads eagerly. One even had the audacity to smile.

"Wipe that grin from your face lieutenant." He tried unsuccessfully.

Deciding to deal with him later, Lin grabbed her coat from the rack and rushed out of the precinct. Bumi was shuffling toward the corner by the time she caught up with him. She shouted out his name, and he stopped to turn towards her.

"Is the offer for dinner still active?"

"Of course! I should have known you would never be able to resist me for long!"

He offered an arm and was surprised when she took it. It wasn't a bad surprise.

* * *

Bumi liked making Lin smile.

Her smiles were never very big or overly bright. More often than not the held a sarcastic bite. But Bumi loved them none the less, especially when they were directed at him.

He watched her push the remainder of her food to the side and motion for the check. She was rather graceful for an old woman. He laughed to himself at the thought, and just shook his head at her questioning stare.

Old or not she was still beautiful, and tough as nails. He would have to remember to thank his brother for breaking up with her.

After paying the bill and gathering their coats, they stepped into the frigid night air of republic city. Bumi noticed Lin shiver and stepped closer to her hoping to exchange some of their body heat.

Lin tried not show she was affected by how close he was.

As they moved in the direction of her home they conversed about things that were going on in their lives. They talked about work, new hobbies, and Skoochy. Bumi loved hearing about Skoochy.

Lin realized just how much Skoochy actually meant to her old friend. And that, in turn, meant a lot to her. It painted him in a new image in her mind. He followed her into the house to get out of the cold, tossing his coat on the couch.

"Well make yourself at home."

"Don't mind if I do." He responded with a grin, flopping himself back on the couch and stretching his legs across the cushions. Bumi watched her glance at the clock with a worried expression.

"Skoochy should be home by now."

"Aw Lin, don't you remember what it was like to be young and in a new relationship, Let the kids enjoy their time together." He witnessed her give a sigh and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lin, are you sad that Skoochy isn't hanging out with you anymore?" He shot at her with a playful grin. She gave a half-smirk before looking away chewing on the pad of her thumb, a nervous habit she had kept since childhood.

This brought Bumi to the realization that maybe was she not only lonely, but she might be a little jealous of the fact that her son was in a relationship.

Well he could fix that.

Bumi lifted himself off the couch and pulled her hand away from her face, turning her to face him.

"Talk to me Linny. Why so upset?"

"I'm not upset!" She blurted out. Bumi noticed that her eyebrow twitched when she lies.

"Lin I've known you for too long for that to work on me. Out with it whats wrong?" Crossing her arms under her breasts she turned to look out the window.

"I'm beginning to think I may never have what he has."

Bumi reeled back at the confession. How could she think that? He might just have to change her mind.

Slipping his arms around her waist to press his chest against her back. He placed his chin hesitantly over shoulder, to share her view out the window. He felt her stiffen in his arms.

"What are you doing Bumi?"

"Trying to woo you, is it working?" She shook her head gently before letting out a bitter huff.

"You don't have to do this because you feel sorry for me."

"I feel many things for you Lin, but 'sorry' isn't one of them."

Sliding his hands to her hips he used his new grip to help turn her to face him.

"I've been trying to get through to you for years but you can be more stubborn than the metal you bend."

Lin wore an expression of disbelief and Bumi took this as a sign that he was going to have to pull out the big guns. He lowered his lips to hers and waited for her to respond. After a moment her lips moved under his and she was kissing him back.

Lin became hyper-aware of the way his beard scratched at her chin. She brought her hands up to tangle in his hair, helping to angle his head and allowing her to deepen the kiss.

Bumi was really liking how this visit was turning out. Deciding he wanted to be closer, he raised one hand to her spine; feeling the curve of her body as she moved further into his embrace. His other hand moved to the swell of her ass. Lin smiled into the kiss as she felt his wandering digits.

They were so involved in each other they completely missed the sound of the front door opening. But it was hard to miss Skoochy's indignant screech.

The two flew apart.

"What do you two think you're doing?" He demanded at the pair. "I'm gone for a few hours and I come home to your hand on my my moms ass, practically sucking her face off!"

Both adults shuffled awkwardly unable to meet the young mans eyes. Skoochy held his stern pose for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"Well its about damn time!" He whooped giving Bumi a congratulatory high five. Lin rolled her eyes at the boys in her life.

Skoochys face suddenly hardened again. "But seriously, If I walk in on this again I'm going to gouge my eyes out."

"And you," he whirled on Bumi, "Are not allowed to stay over til we have a good long chat about your intentions with my mother."

Bumi shrugged "Well then I guess I'll have to go back to the Island and tell my brother about how adorable I think it is that his daughter's dating."

Skoochy's face paled for a moment.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed but if I hear any weird noises I'm sleeping outside."

Bumi laughed, "I don't think that'll be far enough away."

That statement sent Skoochy scrambling away fighting back fits of nausea.

"What exactly makes you assume you're invited to my room anyway?"

"Aw c'mon Lin you wouldn't send a man packing on a night so cold." He pouted at her before grabbing her hips and pulling her closer.

"We can keep each other warm." He continued in a sing song voice, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Lin grinned slyly before pushing him in the direction of her room.

"I have to lock up the house, but you better be naked when I get back there." She shouted the last part and heard retching sounds from Skoochy in response.

"Anything for my favorite metal bender." He replied quietly placing a soft kiss on her forehead before turning down the hall.

Lin felt her Isolation begin to ebb away at the sight of him sauntering away.

Her family just became a little more interesting.


End file.
